


Why do I need anyone else?

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro X Kirumi Week """2018""" [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :), :3, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Autistic Character, Autistic Tojo Kirumi, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldve ended this all nicely but nah, Im making this a tag now, Just for chapter one, Kirumi "I'm never going to get close to anyone again" Tojo everyone, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, SORRY KIRUMI, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, Sorry about Kokichi, Spoilers, Unhappy Ending, but not for long, implied romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: The love you always seem to find is syrupy sweetOne taste and you've made up your mindToo ripe to eatBreak the Sky; The Hush Sound---Kirumi cannot sleep, Rantaro helps
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi
Series: Rantaro X Kirumi Week """2018""" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Why do I need anyone else?

**Author's Note:**

> [This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1jPou1vxws) reminds me of Kirumi so much G O S H  
> PLEASE listen

Kirumi couldn’t sleep. This wasn’t anything abnormal, she’s one to be up late at night and keeping herself busy. Sleeping means she’s still, and she cannot work. There could be a master who requires her assistance while she rested.

Master, well, not in this situation. The only master seen in a situation like this is probably Monokuma. She shouldn’t think that, her new classmates count as masters. Or are they simply potential killers.

_ No, it can’t be.  _

She leaves her bed and ventures out of the dormitory. There has to be something that she could do to kill time. It’s around two in the morning and it would be best to make breakfast at six. That leaves far little time to do anything productive. 

If there’s no one up and no tasks, she could always pace. Ever since she was young, Kirumi tended to run laps or pace when she’s anxious.

Anxious, no, she can’t be anxious. Feeling like this would hinder her performance as a maid. Maybe pacing would be a difficult idea, she’s thinking about herself too much.  _ But as much as I don’t want to, I have to. _

She crosses her legs and begins to bounce on her toes just slightly. This is the one time she isn’t wearing her shoes, so heels hitting the ground weren’t an issue. She has to think of something quick, keep herself grounded, find someone who needs her. She needs to be dependable, she needs to be useful, she needs to be  _ needed,  _ even in a killing game.

Oh, but what if they need her for killing? That’s the one rare times she would have to refuse, but then they could  _ kill her. _

_ I don’t want to die. _

“Why can’t I do anything?!” She ends up saying out loud. It’s not into a loud yell for the whole world (or dome) to hear, but maybe someone nearby and out of their dorms.

“Can’t do anything?”

Kirumi stops bouncing and clutches on to her dress in fear. Great, Someone is here! Wait, isn’t that a good thing? Would they need her?  _ Please give me a request! _

Being killed was out of the question. She could easily tell by the tone of the new voice that there was  _ no  _ trace of mischief or bloodthirsty thoughts. Just a normal question.

Kirumi stands in her polite posture and watches the newcomer walk into view with a small wave. Her excitement about a new request diminishes in an instant, it was Rantaro Amami. She’s not  _ mad  _ at them or  _ dislikes  _ them, they’re fine. They never ask for a request and insist that they can do it on their own. It makes her feel like a joke, or unneeded. 

“Master Amami, I’m terribly sorry you had to had to hear me in such an unprofessional manner…” she sighs in shame. Rantaro only chuckles and places their hands in their pockets.

“There’s no need to call me Master. And don’t worry...it’ll be between us” they wink, a little playful wink followed by a smirk. For...for a split second, Kirumi believed that it was an attempt to flirt. That quickly brushed away in no time.

“Thank you” she shouldn’t be asking this because she  _ knows  _ the answer, but will do so anyway. “Do you have a request for me?” She needs to distract herself. She needs to stop feeling like this, even for one moment. Hell, she would try to have a conversation with them! Kirumi is never one for small talk unless requested, her social skills aren’t that great. She may be a maid and used to talking to others daily, but not on an equal basis, not as a friend, none of that. She didn’t have siblings and her family wasn’t that close (from what she remembers) so simple chats never occurred.

“Uh…” Rantaro blinks, “Well...no, but do you  _ want  _ one?”

_ Yes.  _ “It’s not about what I want, it’s what you want or need”

“Geez, you really take your talent seriously. Oh, sorry, that came out a little rude” they chuckle lightly, “I...I guess I can’t relate”

That gives her an idea. “Maybe I can help you find your talent? I do not mind, I’ve helped others discover their unique skills. I would like to do the same for yourself”

Rantaro shakes their head, and Kirumi’s straight face falls into a frown. “There’s no need for all of that. But I can tell you’re very eager about receiving a request...so...my request is for you to go back to sleep”

“I…” all of Kirumi’s weight sank in her feet, “I...pardon?”

“You shouldn’t be up. You know that...someone could try and kill you. It’s a perfect time, with no witnesses in sight. They could just come to you with water that has poison, or with an axe, they could take you to your lab and kill you there, then—“

“I d-don’t get it…?” They must be going on one of their rambles. Kaede mentioned it once that they painted her nails and just kept  _ talking.  _ Not sure about what. “Are you trying to say you’re going to kill me?”

“What? Nooo! No! No!” Rantaro’s green eyes grew wide. She never realised how bright they are naturally, as if it’s illuminating the area like a street light. “You need to rest, everyone does. Come on, if you want to serve everyone the next day, then you should go to sleep”

That’s when Rantaro grabs hold of her wrist and hurries off to the dormitory. “Just a skip and a hop back to the beds~”

“But Amami—“

“It's a request! I had to do the same with my maid”

_ They had a maid?! _

Rantaro takes her back to the dorms and hurries to their room. Odd, she’s not going to be taken back to her room?  _ Are they going to try and kill me?! Were my intentions wrong?! _

“This isn’t right…” Kirumi mutters, “I should be in my room”

Rantaro shakes their head, “Because you’re going to sneak out again, this is for our safety, it’ll be fine”

The room is the same as her own, no surprise there. The one thing that is a tad different is the messy bed, she desperately wanted to fix it and rubs off the folds. “Okay so...you simply want me to go to bed?”

“Yeah, and you’re free to take off your clothes so you’re comfortable”

“I’m not going to do that, you’re here, that’s a little...inappropriate?”

“You got me there” they shrug, “How about you at least wear one of my shirts? Falling asleep in a dress doesn’t sound nice. Don’t worry, I’ll keep my pants on” they smile again. She found herself squinting from it. “I’ll be taking off some of my shirts, but not shirtless or anything. Ah, here, go ahead and…” they shuffle through their closet and toss her their uniform.

“And the pants?”

“I don’t think you would want to wear just a shirt, just trying to make sure you don’t feel super awkward!" _I already do, but oh well._ "Go ahead and change in the bathroom, should I go get another uniform from your room?”

Kirumi shakes her head. She didn’t have this one on long. In fact, she put it on right before she went outside, still in mint condition. “But thank you”

Kirumi quickly changes in the bathroom. They only gave her one shirt, the large and oversized dark blue one with mid-length sleeves. The pants were surprisingly comfortable too, but her legs were just a little too but for them. That’s fine, the waistline of the pants fell on the larger side. 

She neatly folds her clothes and steps out of the bathroom. Rantaro gives her a toothy smile, there goes her squinting again. “That outfit looks really good on you, haha! Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

“...okay” the compliment they gave her felt nice, surprisingly. It’s not one relating to her work and it’s about her, it’s new and enjoyable.  _ Don’t think that, not now.  _

The bed feels the same as her own, just a little tighter with Rantaro. They kept a distance, but their legs barely touch and inching closer would have them side by side. 

She didn’t go to sleep right away unlike Rantaro. They snore, loudly, and it didn’t bother Kirumi at all. They shuffle in their sleep, that’s fine, they snuggled closer to Kirumi,  _ not fine.  _

“A-Ah…” she was facing away from the question ultimate until now. Kirumi turns to try and push them away, a tad, but something about their slumber seems odd.  _ Are they okay? Are they having a bad dream? _

“Amami…?” She calls. Rantaro stops snoring for a moment and buries their head in the sheets.  _ They might be having a bad dream. _

There’s no other choice, she didn’t want them to have such a restless rest.  _ This could be their request and they just never told me indirectly.  _ Kirumi wraps her arms around the other and snuggles them close to her chest.  They’re...squishy? Soft and squishy, she wasn’t expecting to feel this fluffy (chubby? Plump? She can’t find the right word. Pudgy perhaps) and  _ warm.  _ She liked it. She takes back the not so fond thought about meeting Rantaro this late.

Rantaro’s shuffling decreased and the snoring returned. Kirumi lips curves up to a smile, it’s nice to have a silent request fulfilled. If they didn’t mind, she would consider doing this again.

* * *

“A body has been…” Kirumi stops at her tracks, disbelief washing down on her and head falling low. Someone died, killed, the game is still going. Everyone agreed to not try and kill anyone and here they are. Who would do such a thing?!

“I...oh my god” Kaede’s voice is distant and strained. She looks at Shuichi, who lowers down his hat. The two exchanged a glance and looked back down at the body. Kirumi didn’t have a good look at who it was, Kaito and Tenko were also in the front. 

She could only discover who it was because of Kokichi. He starts to cry, a full-blown cry about his “beloved Rantaro”. It made her skin crawl for two reasons: jealousy and  _ they’re dead.  _ “Amami is dead? Oh...they” Kirumi covers her mouth with her gloved hand. This couldn’t be, just yesterday they were sharing a bed and sleeping. Just today she woke up with the questioning ultimate in her arms, then apologising about her actions. Minutes ago Rantaro and company left as a group while Kirumi was in the dining hall with Korekiyo and Miu. This all happened so fast and none of this shouldn’t have happened.  “They…” she’s not sure how to react. The one person she decided to be remotely close with is gone. The one person who saw her as a person and not a maid, treating her with kindness and caring about her well-being. No one has ever given her that treatment and it felt so nice, she desperately wanted it again, and now she can’t.

_ This is selfish, I’m selfish, I shouldn’t be thinking this. _

“Woah! To-Jojo is looking a little upset!” Kokichi skips over to the maid, traces of crying nowhere to be seen. He tugs on her dress impatiently. “You loved them, did you? I know I did! They were the love of my life”

“How? You just met them! You can’t just fall in love with someone like that. Having a crush is reasonable, but that?” The maid balls up her fists, she must control her frustration and sadness. “And I do not love Amami”

“I was lying, I thought you would pick up on that. Amami isn’t even my type, but you had a thing for them”

“This isn’t the time, Ouma. We have to—“

“I saw you going into the dorm with them, you two slept together. Not sexually, cause you would never do that, but you were with them. Then when you two left and went to the dining hall, there was something in your eyes...it’s lighter and happier. That’s not a sign of liking someone as a friend, you loved them”

“I  _ don’t love!  _ I’m a maid, any romantic feelings are forbidden. I cannot think for myself, only others” she’s growing irritated by Kokichi’s words, someone died and he’s here trying to push her buttons. But maybe Kokichi is right? Maybe she did begin to develop feelings for them?  _ No, it can’t be.  _

“Hm, Yeah. Hope you keep following your principles because you shouldn’t be loving anyone and stick to being a maid. That and we are in a killing game, getting close to anyone is the worst thing you could do” Kokichi let’s go of her dress and leaves. Kirumi couldn’t move, she’s not sure what to do after everything he said to her. The worst part is that Kokichi is  _ correct. _

She did think about being in a relationship for a moment that night. Staying with Rantaro and then serving them after the killing game, finding their talent, and they would be okay with her feelings. They would be okay with her, Kirumi Tojo, but that’s never going to happen.

It’s not going to happen with anyone she meets, she’s a maid and nothing else. She must be there for everyone else, not think about her desires.

“Hey, Tojo, are you okay?” Kaede reaches for the maid’s shoulder, “I-I...I know this is terrible, but we are going to find out who did this! Amami wasn’t the mastermind cause the game is still going, so we will take down the mastermind as promised!”

“...Okay,” she swipes Kaede’s hand away, gently, nothing for her actions to seem offensive. “I’m going to help investigate unless there’s a request you have for me”

“Oh! No, no...but, be careful please” the pianist walks back to Shuichi, and Kirumi is felt alone once again.

As always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stares at camera


End file.
